Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Daisuki.Bear
Summary: The girls have decided they had enough and needed better guys. Hotaru arranges a blind date for all of them. The boys have decided to abandon their pride. Ruka arranges for them to sit in on the blind date. In secret. "C'mon, girls. It's party time." Multi-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

The icy wall between the two tables was no laughing matter.

It first started off as what would seem like a normal lunch period in school. Sumire Shouda picked up her tray of cafeteria food and walked down the same aisle she had been going down for the last couple of years—ever since she's been here—but today, instead of taking a turn to the right, the took the one on the left. Other students originally sitting at the table scurried off in alarm as they watched her slam her tray down and stab at her piece of meat as if she was murdering her immature, tactless boyfriend, giving off a very dangerous vibe.

Mikan Sakura joined her swiftly. She too, had a grouchy look on her face, as if her boyfriend just made snide, insensitive remarks that hurt her feelings again.

Next came Nonoko, who sighed as she plopped down across them, looking like her boyfriend had just let her down.

Anna said nothing, but from the forceful way she chewed her food and her swollen eyes, anybody would have guessed her boyfriend must have rejected her cooking.

Hotaru remains amused—she almost took a turn to the right before noticing the unbalanced gender ratio going on—but seemed nonchalant when she took her place.

Few minutes into the silence, Sumire finally dropped her fork.

"Girls, I am officially done with Kokoro Yome." She declared, while staring daggers across at the table on the other side. "What do I ever see in him?"

"I understand how you feel. Boys are such…ugh." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"They know nothing about treating us right."

"They obviously think they are all better than us or something."

"I am NOT talking to him until he apologises. Wait, even then, I might not talk to him still."

"Do you know what he did? He said…"

"Outrageous."

"I know! I was like, so mad at him I could just…argh!"

Couple fights, what's new? Hotaru Imai was used to this and mostly snickered to herself. Oh well, what can she say? She and Ruka got along fine, most of the time. Thanks to her. These girls just didn't know how to control their men. Discipline plays an important role in relationships. Besides, it was amusing to hear about their petty fights. She could learn a thing or two to make sure her Ruka doesn't ever turn out like the rest.

"What we need," Nonoko declared, "Is a good break from those jerks." All of the girls agreed and nodded in approval.

Hotaru's eyebrows twitched and her eyes flashed. A break? The genius brain of the prodigy started ticking fast.

A break sounded like a wonderful idea. A break sounded like what they all needed. A break sounded like fun. A break sounded like a chance to drive the boys up the wall. Upside down.

And what better break can there be than a blind date?

oOo

The silence on the right side of the cafeteria was just depressing. Obviously, our heroes were not feeling very good about losing all their dates, together on the same day. Even Ruka, who had committed no crime whatsoever, had to bear with the bro-code and gave a small nod to Hotaru before she settled on the other side. They never said anything, just eating with their heads hung low in shame and pretending that nothing was wrong, as if they couldn't feel or hear or see the group of girls on the other side instead of here, all talking and angrily eyeing at them with that glint in their eyes. Pissing off one of them is enough, and now they have the whole group against them. But it's not Natsume's fault that he just told Mikan she looked like she had gained weight because it was obvious that she did, with her stress-eating after exams, and also she accidentally found out he threw away the corny keychain she made for him. How could he possibly go around school carrying that thing? Koko didn't mean to laugh at Sumire about her extra curly hair that day. How it grew into a full blown argument about appearance and _what-matters-most-is-the inside_ is a mystery. Mochu didn't have a choice but to throw Anna's dish down the bin, since whatever it was supposed to be started moving and turning blue. He could have died! And Yuu didn't mean to accidentally beat Nonoko at chemistry and let Misaki-sensei praise him, then proceed to rub it in her face. She just fell asleep during the test or something. And why was she still crushing on him? He's her boyfriend now!

The thing is, they all knew they were somehow in the wrong, but none of them would lower their pride to apologise first.

"If I apologise to her first, I'll allow you to kick me, Koko." Mochu grunted. "She almost killed me with her food. And this would be the 16th time I apologised first."

"Do the same for me too." Koko nodded, standing his ground. "I'm tired of being the bad guy. I'm the victim in this too!"

"No one said you had to apologise. I don't do that." Natsume muttered.

"Ugh, because you're Natsume, Natsume. Your apology doesn't even have to be in words. You just toss Mikan some Fluff Puffs and she'll be all over you. I can toss flowers, perfumes, new handbags, even myself, but Sumire would hurl them right back at me."

Nastume just scoffed.

Tono once told them the trick is not to always be too quick to apologise. A man gotta keep his pride! Playing hard-to-get once in a while can even score double the points, plus have them scurrying back!

But they all forgot that only worked on normal girls. Because on the other side, the girls were sure as hell not thinking anything along the lines of apologising. Instead, they were thinking of how to make the boys apologise to them. And they get to have fun at the same time.

"Speaking of which, you sure outdid yourself this time. You called Mikan fat?" Koko smirked. "She hates you so much now. It's written all over her mind and face. She doesn't even have her Nullification up."

Natsume frowned and glared at Koko. "I didn't call her fat. I just said she's showing too much of her arms. And it's ugly."

Koko laughed. "No you didn't. You can't even remember if you called her fat!"

"Koko, stop laughing." Ruka hissed at him, because the ladies on the left were looking extremely unpleased that the boys could still joke around after breaking their hearts.

The boys sweat dropped immediately as they heard the benches screeching against the floor as the girls stood up to leave. They pretended to be very engrossed with whatever was on their plate.

Not before Koko caught something.

"I hope I meet someone who is going to be like, drop-dead gorgeous. We need a makeover too." Sumire's thoughts were always loud and easy to read. Wait. Who?

"Should we really be doing this? I'm not sure we should." Nonoko. Um. What?

"I'll have to get some contacts. Of course, I'll charge them some cash. Should I put up a poster of the girls?" Hotaru. Is she selling someone?

"Should I wear red or black at the blind date?" Mikan.

Koko's apple almost fell out of his mouth.

A blind date? No way in hell.

"Ruka, what has your woman done?" He threw up his hands in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

_I have been gone for a while. But good news! My writing life will kick start again in Dec! See you guys soon!_

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: Chapter 2

* * *

 **Thursday Afternoon**

"The girls are planning to do WHAT?" Mochu cried out loud.

"You heard me right. I am 100% sure I heard the word blind date, multiple times. And judging by Hotaru's character, I'll say the likelihood of it being true is also 100%." Koko confirmed with the group.

"Ok, so what are we waiting for? I'm going back to her." Yuu stood up, ready to leave and bow down to Nonoko. No way is he that benevolent to let her go on a blind date. Nonoko is gullible! She walks straight into traps! She has no sense of caution at all! However, Mochu and Koko reached out and yanked him back down into his seat.

"You are NOT going to apologise to her!" Koko yelled. "We have to keep our man pride! You're just going to surrender so easily without a fight? If you do that, they'll always have the upper hand. They'll think we are a bunch of pushovers!"

"Koko's right. We gotta stick together." Mochu patted Yuu on the back.

"But I..." Yuu murmured, unconvinced.

Mochu turned to Natsume and Ruka. "What are your opinions on this?"

"I don't really care what they do. I didn't even do anything wrong." Natsume grunted, continuing to read his manga.

"Yeah, right. You're already thinking of the guy you're potentially going to burn." Koko rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you should really go and find out what you did to Mikan. I am telling you, she is pissed. And also really sad. Sumire may be pissed at me, but I sure as hell didn't make her cry."

"Wait. She cried?" Natsume looked up from his book. "When did she cry? For what?"

"I dunno." Koko shrugged. "You're supposed to know."

"So what do we do now?" Yuu interrupted, getting back to the point.

Mochu sat up a little straighter. "I propose that we don't do anything. They are doing this to make us admit defeat and to make us feel bad. But why should we feel bad if we didn't do anything wrong? We should just act like this whole thing doesn't bother us."

"You're right. None of this is our fault." Koko agreed fervently. "It's Ruka's."

"What? Why me?" Ruka, who had kept quiet until now to stay away from the crossfire, suddenly found himself caught in it indignantly.

"Well, your girlfriend is the mastermind behind this. So I declare you as the scapegoat for her crimes." Koko stated matter-of-factly.

The rest of the boys agreed. "Ruka, go and find out their plans from your girlfriend now." Yuu ordered. "You better convince her to drop the plan, or else!"

"Woah. Why is this my fault? You know Hotaru can't be stopped so easily."

"That's your problem if your girlfriend doesn't listen to you."

"Hey, you're forgetting whose fault this is in the first place. If you guys hadn't angered the ladies, none of them would have agreed to this." Ruka pointed out.

"Oh, shut up. Just do it. Get her to scrap this stupid plan of hers."

* * *

 **Thursday Night**

Before he could even pull out a chair to sit down, Hotaru already spoke, her eyes didn't leave her computer and her hands continued typing at top speed.

"Let me guess. They sent you here to negotiate a peace deal."

"Pretty much." Ruka sighed in defeat. "So, uh… Whatchu up to?" He asked hopefully.

"You know you're going to need a lot more than that to convince me out of this. This is fun stuff. And I get to earn some money."

"Look, I will never hear the end of this if I don't manage to get you to abort this mission of yours. Come on, help me out a little. Besides, it's dangerous. Who are you even going to get to come? How do you know they aren't some psycho creep with murderous Alices?"

Hotaru finally looked up from her screen. "Speaking of that, I'm in the process of choosing that now. Our girls are a lot more popular than you and I think." She turned her laptop towards him. "What do you think about this guy for Sumire? Is he her type?"

Ruka squinted at the screen, with more than a dozen faces of male pictures. Hotaru clicked on a rather good-looking dark-haired guy with broad shoulders and clicked on an arrow, which gave them a 360 degree full view of the candidate.

"I think he's fine. He has a piercing in his ear. She likes these kind of bad boys." Ruka approved.

Click click! Hotaru selected the image of the guy and added him to a folder.

"Uh oh. Koko is not going to be happy about this. Are you really not going to change your mind?" Ruka asked again.

Hotaru laughed a little at that. "Stop worrying. Don't you think this is fun? I think it's actually a good opportunity to test their bonds with each other. Who knows? They might even improve their relationships to be as good as ours. And I'll be monitoring the situation as well. The guys I pick are streamlined and selected very carefully according to a set of high standards. I'm not going to let my friends get hurt."

She closed her laptop shut and stood up to leave. "I gotta go. If they catch me sitting here with you, _I'll_ never hear the end of it. Here." She reached into her pocket and handed out a few of her mushroom earpieces for eavesdropping. "I'll give some to you and your squad. We're going to Alice Amusement Park this Saturday, 11 o'clock."

Before she walked away, Ruka grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

She turned around to look at him. "But I don't want you to go." He pouted, and she showed him one of her rare smiles.

"Aw hon, trust me when I say I don't think there's any other guy out there who can stand me. We'll use the profits I earn on a nice date on Sunday." She gave him a peck on his forehead and left.

"No arms across the shoulder! And no holding hands! Actually, make sure he stays at least 5m away from you at all times!" He yelled after her.

* * *

 **Friday Morning**

As Ruka approached the breakfast table, he could see Koko, Yuu and Mochu straining their eyes to see something in the distance, while Nastume barely touched his breakfast.

"What are you guys up to?" He frowned, trying to see what his friends were looking at. In the distance, he saw it. The table of girls, and amongst them, Yoichi. He could hear their squeals from all the way here. "We sent Yoichi as a spy to get some intel in exchange for 5 free ice cream scoops. We figured you probably failed. Oh, that means we each have to get him a free scoop." Yuu breathed, eyes still on the girls. Ruka shook his head in disbelief. They looked like total morons, obviously highly worried about the situation but not willing to admit it. And now they are relying on the help of a 10 year old. "I actually did find out something." Ruka tried to say, but nobody paid him any attention. Natsume continued to stare into space, mumbling to himself at times.

Not long after, Yoichi could be seen walking back. Koko immediately pulled another chair over as he took his seat.

"So how did it go?"

"Mikan nee-chan gave me her extra cheese bun." Yoichi replied, taking a bite of bread.

"Hey. Ice cream scoops." Koko threatened.

"Okay. I asked them what they were doing. They showed me pictures of handsome guys, a whole page of them. They asked me who I thought was the best. I chose a friendly looking one for Nonoko nee-chan."

Yuu paled. "Yoichi! How could you?"

"I think they're deciding a guy for Anna nee-chan when I left. I got bored at all the photos. What's happening? Are they kidnapping people?" He continued, face stuffed full with food.

"Crap." Mochu cursed when a burst of giggles broke out down the aisle.

"Anything else? Where are they going?" Yuu pressed on. "Natsume, show some interest!"

"Alice Amusement Park, 11 o'clock." Ruka and Yoichi chorused at the same time. Ruka shrugged when the boys gave him quizzical looks. "I told you, I did get a little bit of information."

"Hmm. Anyway, they all seem super excited. Mikan-nee even showed me what she was planning to wear. I think she'll look really pretty!"

Upon hearing this, Natsume made a sudden movement, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok. The amusement park. Sounds fun. There will also be a lot of people there, so we probably don't have to worry too much. Haha!" Mochu gave a very forced laugh.

"Oh, oh!" Yoichi squealed suddenly. "I remember now! Hotaru nee told me she got the photos from Tono-senpai. She whispered to me and said to pass on the message."

At this, a unanimous groan erupted across the table. Even Natsume sat up straight and slowly started flexing his fingers.

"Stupid Tono. Why did he have to interfere?" Koko banged a fist on the table.

"Hotaru did not tell me that. I am so not supporting this after all." Lamented Ruka.

Yoichi mentioned something about getting a drink, so he left the table to the gloomy table of 5 boys.

"I was not really planning on using this, but now that Tono is involved, I think I am going to use it after all." Ruka took out the mushroom earpieces in his pocket. "Hotaru gave them to me last night, in case we wanted to. You know. Be there."

But Mochu and Koko were defiant. And prideful. "We are not going to hide around stalking them like some creeps. They can go off on their own! Honestly, we don't even need them." Mochu began, and Koko agreed.

But Ruka could tell they were almost at their breaking point. With that gloomy cloud hanging over their heads, they were anything but convincing. They sounded like they were just trying to comfort themselves. Yuu looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh well, it's up to you guys. Frankly, I am quite annoyed. Why does my girlfriend have to go on a blind date with a stranger just because you guys fought with your girls?" Ruka scowled. "In any case, I'm going to be there. Whether or not you guys want to follow is up to you."

"I'm not going. And neither is Koko." Mochu decided for the both of them. Koko shot him a doubtful look. "Uhh, I'll think about it." Yuu gave a sceptical reply.

The school bell interrupted their conversation. Yuu, Mochu and Koko got up slowly and prepared to leave for first period, leaving behind a very grouchy and brooding Natsume with Ruka for a free break.

Ruka continued to eat his food mechanically while Natusme buried his head into his arms on the table.

"So you spoke with Imai yesterday?" It was muffled and Ruka had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Yeah."

"Did she, er, say anything?"

"About?"

"Like, wanting to kill me. Or torture me. Something along those lines."

"Uh, nope. Why? Did you piss her off too?"

Natsume unexpectedly let out a loud groan, startling Ruka. He raised his hands up his head in frustration. "I think I made Mikan cry."

Ruka lifted his eyebrows. "You did? When?"

"I don't know. That's what I am trying to find out." He paused. "I keep trying to think about what I may or may not have done to make her cry. But I honestly can't think of anything. I am very sure it's not about me asking her to cover up. She already looked a bit down before that."

Ruka pondered for a little. "That day during Math when you got called out by Jinno, Narumi and Shiki-san she looked unusually worried. She kept looking at the door after you've gone out. And she tried to ask me about it the day before yesterday."

"I hate it when she cries."

"Maybe you should just go ask her." Ruka suggested before he stood up to clear his tray. "I need to finish up an essay, I'll catch you later." Nastume didn't bother replying.

"You're coming on Saturday too, right?" Ruka added.

"What makes you think I have the time to play FBI spy games?"

Ruka chuckled. "Because it's Mikan. You always drop everything for her."

"I don't."

"I am your best friend, Nastume. And my girlfriend is the self-proclaimed distributor of all blackmail material in this school. Hotaru Imai knows everything."


End file.
